


The Event in Question

by Lady_Jane666



Series: The Twinquistion [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, Dorian is a Good Friend, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, M/M, Moments of fluff, Protective Siblings, Solavellan, slightly AU, well past accidental voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: A funny little oneshot with Tamaris, Solas, Mathras and Dorian… out on a mission to find a book. Some amusing things happen a few days before and when Tamaris is the only one who could fit, it leaves the men left to talk about the events of the previous days.*Set in my Twinquistion AU during the main game*





	The Event in Question

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This really stemmed from be trying to just build some more background for Tamaris and Solas, that included relationship dynamics between them as a couple and Dorian and Mathras as a couple. So I decided to write this one shot of them basically fighting over sending Tamaris into a cave alone to retrieve a book they needed because she was the only one who could fit. It kinda went from there and evolved into something rather amusing.

The midsummer’s heat was oppressive in the thick, humid air of the Emerald Graves. It had been quite some time since Tamaris had crawled down a small opening into a cavern below in hopes of retrieving a vital piece of text that the Inquisition had been searching for months. Mathras had tried to fit but his shoulders were too broad, which easily excluded both Dorian and Solas as options as well. Leaving only Tamaris to risk the unknown alone. Something that Solas had been none too pleased about. Though, while he argued with Mathras about the merits of just widen the hole, Tamaris had slipped down the hole almost unnoticed, by the others. Not wanting to wait around for the men to make up their minds.

Solas paced in front of the entrance, carefully listening for any sign of her but the last noise they had been her shouting she was fine after climbing down. No footsteps, screams or even curses. Only silence. It was unnerving. “She really should have found it by now.” Solas stated plainly as he paused his pacing and turned to Mathras. 

The younger man was sitting on a nearby rock, his head resting in his hands as his knee jigged nervously. “You are not telling me anything I don’t know Solas.” Mathras snapped. He had been on edge as well since Tamaris had ventured into the cave. All their lives he had been there to protect her, keep her safe, till the Inquisition came storming into their lives and turning them on their heads. The twins were drifting apart, perhaps it was just natural with age, but it was more than that. Tamaris had been with Solas for several months by this point in time, he suspected their relationship started before they had found Skyhold but he had never been brave enough to ask his sister. His relationship with Dorian began after and with someone else in each of their lives they found less time to spend together. Which was part of the reasoning behind Tamaris asking him and Dorian to join her and Solas on this excursion.  _ ‘It will be good for the four of us to spend time together. I miss spending time with you,’  _ Tamaris’s voice rang so clearly in Mathras’s mind and it did little to calm his nerves. “It think we need to just make the hole bigger… then we fit in and can get to her because what if she fell…” 

“She is very clumsy.” Solas noted quickly with a hint of panic in his voice that caused a dismissive chuckle to escape Dorian’s lips as he walked up behind Solas and place a hand on his shoulder. Slowly Solas’s cold blue eyes moved to Dorian’s hand clasped upon his shoulder. His lips pursed as let out a low groan, almost a growl and Dorian just smirked. 

“Stop it. You are all bark and no bite, Solas…” He quipped quickly before letting go of the elf’s shoulder and standing between Mathras and Solas. He had every confidence that Tamaris was going to be just fine and he needed to convince the other two men to have just as much confidence in his small, blonde friend. “Listen, I understand you both are worried about our delicate little flower, but can we not try to have a little optimism.” He gestured between the two men. “You both love her, in very different ways… as we are all well aware of now…” He chuckled softly to himself, recalling an incident a few nights before when Dorian and Mathras had inadvertently stumbled upon Tamaris and Solas down by the river in a very private moment. The reference of it alone caused Mathras to groan and Solas to cover his face with his hand to hide his own embarrassment. Their reactions caused Dorian to chuckle with amusement. “Oh please, stop acting so prudish the both of you…” 

Mathras’s eyes narrowed in on Dorian, a scowl painted across his lips. “I am not a prude, I just… never… ever…” 

“Can we not?” Solas interjected quickly, his hand still covering his face. 

Dorain laughed again. Seeing Solas and Mathras squirm over the whole incident was something he knew he would delight in for years. He turned to Solas with a bright smile on his lips, “You two were the ones going at it out in the open when there was a perfectly good tent back at camp. You are not allowed to act like you have some giant stick up your ass now, Solas. Not with me.” Solas lowered his hand slightly to glare at Dorian who was still highly amused by his embarrassment. “I mean, it looked like you were getting the job done… so to speak…” 

A pained, retching sound escaped Mathras’s lips as he doubled over sticking his head between his legs. “Stop talking about sticks up people arses and my sister in the same sentence…” He pleaded as he tried to push the feeling of being sick from his mind. “Please… that image is forever burned in my fucking mind…” 

While Dorian was laughing at Mathras’s slightly over dramatic display, Solas turning his back away from the other because he was not going to engage in the conversation Dorian was attempting to have. The men were preoccupied enough that they didn’t hear the shouts coming from the cave below till Tamaris screamed. “DID YOU FORGET I WAS DOWN HERE?” which finally got the three men’s attention. 

Mathras lowered a rope down into the hole, once Tamaris had is tied around her she gave it a tug and the three men helped pull her from the hole. As she emerged it was obvious she had run into some trouble. Her hair had completely fallen out of the braids and bun she normally kept it in. Dirt and blood was smeared all over her face, and she was slightly out of breath as settled on the muddy ground once she was out. Solas and Mathras were fussing over her, talking over each other trying to figure out if she was alright.

“Did you fall? Anything feel broken?” Mathras asked as he took his sister’s bloody hand and looked at it closer. 

Solas pushed him out of the way as he looked her over, “What was in the cave? Do you feel well? You look a little pale?” Tamaris was not amused with all the fretting as she waved them both off her and raised her hand to Dorian who happily helped her to her feet. 

“I am fine, well sore and in desperate need of a proper bath… but fine.” She explained as she dusted offer her heavy leather coat before pulling the leather bound tome from her bag. “I got it though…” Her eyes were bright and a smirk played on her lips as she held the book up for the men to see. 

Mathras beamed at his sister, incredibly proud of her. A year ago if someone had told them that Tamaris could hold her own, alone in a battle he would have laughed. He leaned in and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “I never doubted you…” 

“He lies..” Dorian pointed out as he took the book from Tamaris’s hands. Giving her smirk and little nod towards Mathras. The smaller of the twin’s scowled at her brother with great disapproval as Dorian continued. “In Fact the pair of them were about to blow holes in the earth to come find you.” Tamaris gaze shifted to Solas who gave her an apologetic look. “Myself, on the other hand. I had nothing but the utmost confidence you would be fine.” He quipped as he began to thumb through the pages of the book to confirm it was the right one. 

Tamaris looked between Mathras and Solas, the two people she had expected to have the most confidence in her ability to hold her own in difficult situations. While her fighting skills were not near the level of other members of their merry little band, Tamaris had arguably made the greatest progress with training and learning how to hold her own. She had been so proud of herself, her first solo excursion being successfully only to have that pride hindered by the two people she cared about the most. Her deep violet eyes darted between their faces. Mathras was trying to laugh it off, with a mischievous little smirk playing on his lips as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Tamaris shrugged it off as she glared at Solas, his eyes still filled with a great deal of concern. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she glanced between them once more, “Really… you know I did go toe to toe with Corypheus and lived…” 

“Barely..” Mathras added half under his breath as he took a step away from his sister with his head down. 

Solas reached out and attempted to take Tamaris’s hand but she pulled it back. “Vhenan, we were concerned, you ran off before we had even made a decision.” His tone was calm but Tamaris could tell that he was annoyed with her choice not to wait. “A few more moments and we could have come up with a better option. One that did not put all the risk on your shoulders.” 

“All the risk is ALWAYS on my shoulders.” Tamaris snapped harshly as she took a step towards Dorian with her hands up silencing both of the men before they had a chance to respond. “Do you both forget so easily who has the fucking Anchor!?” She screamed frustrated that even though she was supposed to have some say in things, that it was still the men in her life trying to dictate her every action. “You know the thing that is slowly killing me but can fix the hole if the fucking sky!” Her gemstone eyes danced with anger as she scowled. “Do I never get to have a say in what happens to me? DO I?!” She bellows before turning around, pushing her way past Dorian who tried to cleverly block her path. Her hand shoving the book up into his face. “I hope your happy with your fucking book, Dorian…” She snapped bitterly before storming off. 

As he was going to follow her hand hand wrapped around Solas’s wrist stopping him. It was Mathras who just shook his head. He knew that following his sister was the worst possible thing Solas could do in the moment. He couldn’t let him make that mistake. “Not if you know what’s good for you…” He cautioned as he continued to shake his head. 

Solas pulled his arm away and scowled at Mathras. “We can not just let her..” 

“Oh you can and you will…” Dorian interject, cutting Solas off as he closed the book tucking it under his arm. Before Mathras was his lover,Tamaris was his friend. The first in the Inquisition to treat him without suspicion and like any other member of the organization. He was very fond of her, perhaps it was part of the reason he found himself so fond of her brother. He was not about to let either of them, particularly Solas treat her like a helpless child. He knew she had enough of that kind of treatment in her lifetime. “The woman has spent most of her life with someone always looking over her shoulder, telling her dangerous she is… how she can not handle things.” Dorian started rather upset, his free hand gesturing in the direction that Tamaris had stormed in. “She is now at the very center of an event that will in all likelihood reshape the very fabric of existence… perhaps we all should have a little more faith in her abilities to protect herself.” There was anger in his voice but also a bit of smugness. His deep chocolate eyes narrowed in on Solas. “You,” His hand swooping around and point at Solas. “Need to remember just because you may love her,” Solas looked shocked by the statement but even Mathras wasn’t buying it and certainly not Dorian. “Please Solas, we all see the way you look at her. You are hopelessly in love with her. But that does not mean you can control her every movement and whim.” 

Solas was taken aback by Dorian’s bold statement, not that boldness wasn’t expected from the Tevinter. He parted his lips to respond, yet Dorian beat him to the punch. “There is no arguing this point, Solas.” Solas was about to start his retort and Dorian lifted his hand as a mother to a child. “None.” He reiterated. 

His frustration growing, Solas turned to Mathras to look for some support on the matter. The other blonde elf shook his head nervously as he lifted his hands signalling he wanted no part in it. “Oh no, I am not getting involved in this for a number of reasons, least of all being if I involve myself in her relationship she will involve herself in mine and I really do not want that. So you two are going to figure it out amongst yourselves.” Mathras put his hands up as he began to walk down towards the stream. “I will meet you both back at camp…” Leaving the two mages looking at each other, both suddenly feeling quite out of place.

The two remained staring at each other in silence for a moment before Dorian cleared his throat. “I guess... I should ...um..” Dorian pointed off in the direction that Mathras had gone off in before going off in that direction himself. Solas went off in search of Tamaris, despite the advisement against such an action. 

It took Solas far longer to find Tamaris than he would have liked to admit, but when he did the sight of her was worth it. Tamaris sat next to her armor wiping the dirt and blood off it with a rag. She was wearing only a pale beige tunic that hit mid thigh as she knelt near the water. Her hair was damp and ride of the dibrise that been it when she had stormed off. Tamaris seemed calmer, from a distance at least, as she lent over to pick up her coat. It was in that moment she noticed Solas standing a few feet away. Settling back, now sitting on her feet as she knelt. Her hand patted the space next to her on the ground. When Solas hesitated she smiled softly as she repeated the action. “I am not  _ that _ upset any more..” She playfully reassured.

With a smirk playing on his lips, Solas joined her on the ground. He turned to her and pushed a cluster of damp hair behind her ear. “Ir abelas, vhenan.” He murmured softly. 

A warm smile grew on Tamaris’s lips as she reached out and cupped her cheek. “I know the worry came from a place of love, ma’lath.” Leaning in she pressed her lips against his to stop him from over complicating the moment. It was one of her favorite tactics to quite Solas these days. Tamaris started to giggle as Solas began to trail soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. As Tamaris ran her hand up the back of his smooth head, she laughed. “This is what got us caught the last time…” 

Instantly Solas stopped and lifted his head looking up at her, cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment before he started to laugh. “I could have sworn I set wards, I always set wards…” He settled back and slipped his arm around Tamaris. “I mean, I did set wards?” He questioned softly, unsure if he was recalling the events correctly. 

Tamaris let out a soft, amused sigh. “No, I do not think you did. I was bathing and waiting for you to join me, as we agreed upon before I left camp.” Solas nodded as he recalled similar events. “Then when you came down, it was as if all other thoughts had slipped your mind.” The chuckle in her voice as she spoke made Solas smirk as he leaned back recalling the event. 

He sighed blissfully, “Yes, now I recall.” He mused, glancing over at Tamaris. “I had expected you to wait for me but you did not.” A devious glint grew in his eyes as he could picture the image of her standing in the river, the water barely reaching her hips. He let out a ragged sigh. “I am a weak man…” He concluded. “Distracted by perfection.” Tamaris’s cheeks flushed as he leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips. This one more passionate than the last. It caught Tamaris off guard, a small yelp of surprise muffled by Solas’s smirking lips. 

As much as she wanted to indulge she knew there were still threats around and they were too far from camp to take such a risk. Her small hand slipped between their bodies and gently pushed Solas back. “We really should get back to camp…” She urged as she broke the kiss. Solas nodded knowing she told the truth. Tamaris could see the disappointment in his eyes. With a smirk, she patted his cheek. “Do not frett, ma’lath… there is a perfectly good tent and if my brother and Dorian must subject us to listening to them on a nightly basis…” 

A broad smile grew across Solas’s face, his eyes were bright and full of laughter. “You are such a devious little thing at times…” He teased as he watched Tamaris stand up carefully. Even standing the tunic still hit just above mid thigh, which was just enough to cover all the important bits to passers by. Solas had quite a different view from his position still on the ground. He smirked as he enjoyed his view before getting caught. 

Tamaris glanced over her shoulder and smirked. “I’m the devious one.” She chided softly as she pointed towards her armor. “Make yourself useful and carry my armor, please.” Tamaris watched as Solas sighed having to move from his rather advantageous position. It didn’t take him long to gather the garments. As they started to set beck off to camp Tamaris wrapped her arm around his, her cheek resting against his shoulder as she smiled softly. “You know, of all of them… you are the only I do not get mad at...well truly mad at… for bossing me around.” She mused softly catching Solas’s attention. 

“Not really.”

Smirking up at Solas, Tamaris stopped and turned to him. She laughed softly as he leaned up and gave him a quick peck. “Nevermind.” She tried to dismiss him but Solas shook his head as he reached out and placed his hand on her waist urging her to continue. Tamaris blushed. “Fine.” She conceded with a sigh. “With Mathras he worries because he feels obligated. He is my brother. My only family left. I am his responsibility…” She explained with a disheartened sigh. Solas shook his head in disagreement but Tamaris nodded. “It’s the truth. I have come to terms with it.” A small smile flashed across her lips trying to reassure him it wasn’t as upsetting as it sounded. Reaching out she gripped Solas’s arm. “With you, you chose me… you picked this mess.” The laughter in voice made Solas smirk. “Now, you are stuck with me.” She laughed as she took his arm. 

Solas beamed down at Tamaris and for a moment her forgot everything else but his feelings for her. “I would not wish it another way, Vhenan.” He kissed the top of her head as they set back to camp, arm in arm. 


End file.
